One and Done
by live0laugh0love0
Summary: A one shot feed for all things Castle. I'll write just about anything: AU, future, alternate endings, etc. So please feel free to send in prompts! *ALWAYS chapter and more just posted!*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there!**

**I was going to try and wait until Friday to post this, but I couldn't! Just a Valentine's day one shot. This particular feed, though, is my new one-shot feed hence the title "One and Done" (clever, right?) Anyway, I'll start with the one shots once I finish "Letters to You". Go check it out if you haven't already. And please send in your one-shot ideas and prompts. I need inspiration! So either review or DM me. Please and thank you!**

**Enjoy, and Happy early Valentine's Day!**

* * *

It had been an extremely long day. For a period of twenty four hours set aside for loving and admiring significant others, some people didn't get the message. They had had a homicide bright and early, seven o'clock to be exact. On top of having to work on Valentine's Day, Castle couldn't be there, hadn't been in a little over a week. He was in the middle of a book publication, which rendered him useless at the precinct; not by his own will, by Gina. So not only had she had to leave his nice, warm embrace before the sun came up, but she had to go through the day partner-less.

So finally being home was more than welcome. She kicked her heals off and slid them to the side, still closing the door as she did. She tossed her keys in the dish on the table. Kate leaned up against the door, closing her eyes. The cool metal, and worn, oak wood of the door felt incredible on her back, helping her to unwind. She took a deep breath, tilting her head back. She was taking full advantage of the quiet. The precinct had been hectic, yelling, fighting, and nonsense all day, from start to finish.

The silence was welcome, but it's what she didn't hear by this point that concerned her. By now, if Castle was home before her, he would jump up from where ever he was and greet her in the doorway. He would gather her in a hug and kiss her, asking her how her day had been. Then, they'd decide on dinner and he'd open a bottle of wine. But she had been in the loft for five minutes, and still no sign of writer boy.

"Castle?" Kate took a few steps into the loft. It was still completely silent. She knew he was home; his keys were right next to hers. The silence was a small indication that he was up to something. She didn't know what, but it was definitely something.

She took a few more steps, ending up at the island. She listened a little more intently than before, trying to pinpoint where he was. Nothing above her moved, not even a floor board, which meant he was somewhere within a few feet of her. She looked around, trying to find something out of place; a book, a chair, anything that would give her a hint pertaining to his game.

"Rick?" Kate moved next into the office. The door to the bedroom was shut. _Gotcha! _Before she went to investigate their room, something on his desk caught her eye. A single, long-stem, red rose sat in the center, on top of the newest Nikki Heat novel. It was opened to the dedication page:

_To my beautiful wife. You inspire me in so many ways._

It was the first time she had seen it, and it left her with a school girl like smile on her face. After all this time, he still managed to keep her on her toes, surprise her, and find new ways to show his love for her. To some, it was just a dedication in another book; most would think she would expect it after the first dedication. But it was so much more. It signified the moments in between the first and the current. So much had happened, so many changes, and the dedications, though similar, were so unique and different from the other.

She brought the rose to her nose and smelled it, making her way back over to the door. She turned the knob slowly, and pushed it open, suddenly filled with anticipation and excitement to see what Castle had up his sleeve.

As soon as she opened the door, rose pedals and tea light candles blurred in front of her; cliché but perfect. He sat on the side of the bed, a bouquet of white roses in his hands. There was a tray sitting on the end of the bed, with chocolate covered strawberries and a bottle of that red wine that made her feel all... She couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face.

He stood up and walked over to where she was standing. "Happy Valentine's Day." He handed her the flowers and leaned in to kiss her.

Beckett couldn't contain her excitement as a blush crept up her neck. He still made her feel special. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"I see you saw the dedication." He motioned to the red rose in her hand.

She nodded and then met his gaze. "I did. Castle, it's beautiful, thank you." She walked over to the dresser, setting the flowers down, and reaching into her top drawer. She fished around until she found the box, pushed all the way to the back. "I got you something." She pulled it out and made her way back to where he was standing. "Here." She pushed the box towards him, hoping he would like it.

He smirked at her, and took it, eager to see what she had picked. No matter how old he got, he always loved presents. He ran a thumb over the top _Armani Exchange. _He opened the box to find a beautiful Meccanico style watch with a dark brown leather band. The face shown with rose gold, the gadgets and gizmos within twirled and danced. "Wow, Kate, it's amazing. Thank you so much."

"Do you like it?" She held her breath, hoping that she was getting good at the gift giving thing.

"I absolutely love it!" He took the watch out of its little nest, and wrapped it around his wrist. He pushed it to the light to examine it. He smiled at her again, going in for another kiss.

When they pulled apart, Castle smiled, no smirked. He had something up his sleeve. "My turn to give you your present." He raised his eyebrows, waiting for her reaction.

"Rick, I thought the dedication was my present? And all of this?" She gestured to the entire room. "It's too much!"

"Never too much for you my dear lady." He faked a British accent and backed up towards the bathroom, a look still on his face. "Wait here." He ducked into the bathroom, and returned, his back to her. Whatever he was holding, it was fairly large.

Kate stood still, her arms folded in front of her. She could only imagine what it could be. When he turned around, her mouth fell open. "Oh my gosh." She met him in the middle, taking her present in her arms.

"His name's Rocco." Castle proclaimed rather proudly as Kate took the Golden Retriever puppy out of his arms. "He's six weeks old."

Kate snuggled his closer, as the puppy licked her face. "Hey little guy." She laughed as he moved his paws to her shoulders, and started pawing at her hair. She laughed and moved him back down to secure him in her arms. "Rick, I love him."

"I know you always wanted a dog, and I found a breeder who was selling them just outside the city. I left my meeting early to pick him up." He reached out and petted the pup on the head, still looking at his wife.

"He's perfect. Thank you so much, for all of this." She gestured to the entire room and then back at the newest, little, fluffy Castle.

"You're welcome." He smiled at her again, he couldn't get enough of that look she got on her face when she was happy. It melted off of her and made him feel just as good. Seeing her happy was enough.

"So what do you say, want to open that bottle of wine?" Kate got that look on her face; the sassy, playfully smirk settling on her lips.

"Nope." Castle scooped Rocco out of her arms, pecked her on the lips, and made for the door. "Let's go play with the puppy!"

Kate rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile, that again, spread across her face. He was childish, and playful, and funny, and sweet, and so rightfully hers. She popped a strawberry in her mouth, before joining her husband and their new, little guy in the living room to forget about work and enjoy her Valentine's Day.

* * *

**Please review!**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there!**

**Prompt: Castle's reaction to Kate being undercover... I realize that this is most likely completely wrong, especially after seeing the sneak peek, but I never really write Rick so I thought I would see what you all think. **

**Thank you a million for the response on my Valentine's Day one shot. You all are awesome! Now, this feed will be for one shots. Also. not all of these one shots will be angst or sad. This was just something that I thought might be interesting.**

**Please send in prompts!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He's scared. Completely and totally, consumed by the fear that has since been escalating every moment she's been gone and off the radar. It's paralyzing. He's paced the bullpen so many times that he's unaware of what's around him. He's bitten his nails to nothing but nubs. The crease in his forehead has been there for days, causing a never-ending headache. The weight on his chest that has settled causes him anxiety; a feeling he's never really felt before. A carefree man turned to an absolute mess. His team, their team, is swarming, doing anything and everything they can to find her and lift this weight that seems to be crushing him.

There's no way of escaping this feeling of worthlessness. He can't do a damn thing. There have only been a handful of instances when he was powerless, reminded that he wasn't a cop, just playing one. It was those moments that drew him back to reality. Told him that this wasn't all fun and games, that they didn't solve crimes just for the books, that he was Richard Castle, just NY. It was those moments that he had to keep his distance and duck his head because he wasn't one of New York's finest; he was just a writer. This was one of those moments. Most often, he could shake it off, make a witty comment, and they would resume with their day. But this was so much different than most often. He never expected that this one would involve her life; one of the only times in his consultation that a case had hit close to home. This was a knock at the door, standing on your welcome mat closeness that made him want to vomit.

He had no way of getting to her, knowing where she was, knowing what to do, no control, no authority, no nothing. What scared him the most was that no one knew. No one had an exact pinpoint on her whereabouts. She was undercover, it was normal to be invisible, but this wasn't part of the plan, she wasn't supposed to stay invisible. _In the wind_. He had heard her say that so many times about suspects. They had always caught them, though. Now she was gone and they were trying to find her. A sick game of hide and seek that they usually won. He just hoped they would find her and not have to call Ollie Ollie oxen free. So, he watched night and day as the entire precinct buzzed with activity. Narcotics mixing with homicide in an attempt to bring back the best homicide detective in New York City.

He had made the timeline, wouldn't let anyone else do it. He had included everything; where she started, where she could be, where they thought she was, people, places, things. Anything that might get her back went on that board. He stared at it for long stretches of time trying with everything in him to come up, for once, with a logical theory that would bring her back and get her out of the hands of these people. He tried to think that maybe it was their own fault. Maybe everything was going as planned and they were the ones that had screwed up. He tried to believe that she was fine and she was on her way home. But he knew, deep down, that that wasn't true. So he would go back to thinking, letting his imagination wonder.

But that was probably the worst thing he could do. God, he could only imagine what she was going through. She was strong, but that didn't stop him from worrying. He was protective of her, and not being able to protect the one you love was maddening. His over active imagination let images of horrid, underground activities tug at his emotions, making it that much harder on him. No matter how hard he tried to stop them, no matter how hard he tried to focus on something else, images of water torture, firearms, and disrespectful, filthy men, danced in his head.

All he wants is to hold her. Wrap his arms around her and be reminded that she's okay. He wants to look into her eyes, examine her scar, smell her cherry shampoo, and hear her laugh. Anything concrete. All he wants is a sign that she's okay and that she knows they're trying. They've been through life threatening ordeals together before. But the key word was _together_. And this time, they were not. This time, she was alone and helpless. This time, he was worthless. She had no one to turn to; no backup, no reassurance, no comfort.

He's never been much of a holy man. He's gone to church on holidays, said a prayer here and there; but these last two days, he's been talking to the man upstairs as often as he can. Pleading with Him to keep her safe and bring her back. Asking that just this one time, a case will have a happy ending for someone. All he's asking is for this one thing. He can't help but regret all the times he'd passed a church or cursed God's name; it just couldn't be good karma. He sat in the break room, head down resting in his hands, pleading that they find her. It had been two days, and nothing; the odds got worse by the hour from here on out.

It was this particular time, the second instance he'd prayed that morning, when the phone in the Captain's office rang. She reached it before the first ring ended. Castle's head shot up as Gates' did, and they made harsh eye contact. He jumped up, racing for her office. Her conversation was quick, the person on the other end doing most of the talking. When the other person had finally finished speaking, she exchanged a thank you for his information before slamming the phone back to the receiver. It was then that she looked him in the eye, uttering three simple words. "We got her."

* * *

**Please review!**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there!**

**Another one shot based on 6x17... I had to! It was incredible, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't cry. That letter! Stana was phenomenal, and it's arguably the best episode of the series.**

**Anyway, this is during the water torture scene. Just my take on what she was thinking.**

**Thank you to all who read my last one shot. Your response was amazing! Also, like I said, not all of these will be sad and angst. I just had to write this; too good to pass up.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She's so cold. Her bones are aching and her throat is burning as she's forced face first into the water. Her hands are bound behind her back making it impossible for her to even have a millimeter of control over the situation; she's trapped. Her knees are cut up from kneeling, and she knows she's going to feel ten times worse tomorrow; if she makes it. It's that sliver of doubt, that unknown, that possibility that is making it ten times harder to have faith in the situation. She wants more than anything to make it, but she's a realist; knows her odds. She's just being practical. It's the first time in her entire life that she wishes she was not.

She's struggling and squirming and fighting with everything she has, but as she's pushed into the icy water yet again, she can feel her reflexes failing her. The icy mixture is slowing everything down. Soon, she won't be able to fight. But she continues to at this moment, because she wants to live; has so much left to look forward to. She has him and their wedding and their lives together. She's not yet ready to give that up.

Oh how she wishes that her only worry for today was choosing fonts and center pieces and cakes. Wishes that they at least had a venue. It's now that she's realizing she had taken it for granted, had brushed it off knowing that it would eventually get done. She thought she had all the time in the world to sit down and plan it all out when and how she wanted to. Now, she wasn't so sure. Now, she didn't know if she would even see tomorrow. Now, all she wanted was to pick a font.

She's still underwater, gnashing and jerking when she knows she needs to breathe. The overwhelming desire for fresh oxygen is all she can think about. Just as she's about to take a breath, she's pulled out by her hair, her head thrust backwards as she gasps for breath. She can't help the weak, little cries that escape her lips as she's trying to catch her breath, needing all the oxygen in the world before she's forced back into the tub.

But when she's met with the face of the man she's confronted before, asking her to tell him what she knows, him having the audacity to speak her mother's name, a jolt of electricity surges through her. She jumps at him, wanting more than anything to put a bullet through his skull. But she's pulled back by her hair again, and pushed back, deep into the water that threatens to end her.

The next few moments are a living hell. Her head is violently slapped into the water over and over, her hair choking her and blocking her vision. The turtleneck tightly gripping her neck puts added pressure on her airway. She can't distinguish between air and water as she chokes, hoping for a clean breath. Her scalp is raw as the man continues to pull at her hair, in and out; she can feel it being torn out as some hangs, dripping wet in front of her eyes.

It's upon the last time that she's dunked so violently that she has no more strength to fight. She's been struck in the temple somewhere between point A and B, and everything hurts. The pain is radiating throughout, making her nauseous. She's so cold. Her body slumps in the water, eyes open, breath still barely held, as the water sits motionless around her face. She's starting to accept defeat, knows that she can't withstand this torture any longer. She's fought as hard as she can, and she realizes she can't win every fight. Just as she's about to give up, just as she's about to breathe just under the surface of the water, she can feel the hand of her captor pull her hair once more. She can barely keep her eyes open, exhaustion setting in, her breaths shallow and helpless.

And there he is, in her face, demanding answers. He's blurry, his words muffled by the chill of her torture. It's then that she realizes just how weak she is at this point; she's alone, and cold, and done. She has no ability to focus, has no strength left to fight as her eyes roll back in her head in defeat.

She swears she hears a chuckle as she's thrown to the ground, her head hitting the concrete hard. It sends a sharp pain through her skull and down her spine, but she can't feel it; everything is numb. She continues to move, though. Hands still tied behind her back, she curls into a ball, small wheezes pumping through her, her lungs begging for air.

She can hear them speaking, but cannot decipher what it is. Everything is foggy, and she's still so cold. As they scoop her up again, she realizes that the fight is not over. They still have games to play. But she no longer wants to play; has no desire to participate for one more second. She doesn't know how much longer she can do this. Doesn't see how her body can take much more. But she will, for him. She has to get back to him. She loves him with all her heart and she wants to walk down the aisle and say I do. She has so much still to live for.

So she takes another shaky breath and waits for round two. She's in the belly of the beast, and she's trying with everything she has to crawl out, trying to make it back to him. She will; she has to. She just has to.

* * *

**Please review!**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there!**

**Okay, I'm crazy , but here's another one shot based off of 6x17. Prompt by sarahspencer125: Beckett tells Castle about the letter after she has a nightmare. Thanks for your review!**

**Also, thanks to everyone else who had reviewed, favorited, and followed. You all are incredible.**

**Always taking prompt ideas, so please don't hesitate.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She was in the woods, the darkness suffocating her. Everything was different in the dark; more dead terrifying. Every step was becoming harder and harder to take, fatigue finally setting in. But she had to keep going, had to keep fighting, because as of now, she was marching to her death. Completely humiliating and inhumane, she walked with a gag down her throat and her hands tied behind her back, being led like she was some kind of animal.

She was barely listening to what he was saying, only focusing on what was in front of her, until her feet were kicked out from under her and she tumbled down the embankment, flipping like a ragdoll. She landed in a pile, her body aching. She bit her tongue, attempting to muffle the cry of pain and exhaustion that exploded out of her. She sat up, trying her hardest to stay brave; when all she wanted was to break.

She tried waging a deal with him, the barrel of the gun pointed directly at her head. She was used to talking people out of things, off of ledges, and away from mistakes. But this man didn't care what she had to say, didn't care that she was a cop, and didn't care that she had plans for the future. She wanted to live, she wanted to see another day, and if that meant letting him have anything he wanted, then so be it. She had better things to worry about like a certain writer and her wedding.

But as the scene before her changed from what she remembered, she panicked. Where was Elena? Why wasn't she here? Why was she still facing the gun, a ready hand on the trigger? She had replayed the horrific events over and over until every detail was engrained in her memory, and this just wasn't right. Everything was eerily silent as a menacing grin spread across Harden's face. And then, everything happened in slow motion, she knew exactly what was coming next, as his finger tugged on the trigger. She tried to duck, curl up and become invisible, but with one last scream, the shot went off.

Kate shot up in bed, a cold sweat covering her body. It had felt so real; like she had come that much closer to losing her life than she already had. What she had endured was enough, but her dreams made it so much worse. Her heart was racing, the shear panic of the nightmare running through her veins. She ran her hand through her hair, her ears ringing, and tears threatening to fall.

And then she heard him, right beside her, whispering her name. Still laying down, one hand over his face, he rubbed her back, stopping to massage her neck. She was safe and out of harm's way and he was here. The memories were still too fresh, still too vivid in her mind, though, and the combination of that stress and his reassuring tone finally made her break. The tears fell silently, just barely noticeable even to her. But now her thoughts were dancing through her brain, and she had to get it out.

"I wrote you." She turned slightly to look at him, her voice barely a whisper. "A letter. While I was in the house. I didn't know if."

"Kate." He finally sat up, cutting her off, the realization of what she was saying hitting him.

"No let me finish. I was sitting there thinking about all the times I haven't told you I love you or how much I appreciate you. I don't say the things that I should nearly enough, because you deserve to hear it every day. And I was so scared that I wasn't going to have the chance to ever say it again." She wiped at her face and sniffled, her words tumbling out.

"You don't have to, I know." He nodded, wiping a stray tear off her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

She sat there with her knees tucked into her chest, her arms wrapped around them securely. "No, but I do. I do have to tell you because you don't get to hear it enough. I, I just want you to know that what we have and what we've been doing; all those years of partnership and now our relationship, Rick it's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I'm so lucky to have found you, and I'm even luckier to get to spend the rest of my life with you. You're an amazing man, and I love you."

"Is that what it said? The letter?"

She nodded, grabbing his hand and holding it to her own cheek. She wanted to feel as close to him as possible.

"You're incredible." He pulled her into his side, holding her as close to him as he could. He knew all of these things, could see it in her actions. He saw it when she brought him coffee in bed, or when she let him order the appetizer he wanted. Something as simple as a smile told him all of that and more, and the fact that she had thought of him when her life was in jeopardy made her love for him all that more extraordinary.

"I don't ever want to be in a position again where I'm unsure that you know all of that. I don't want that uncertainty for me or the unknown for you. I love you and I couldn't ask for anything better."

He kissed her as a reply, feeling the need to show her how he felt. He truly had no words; she found yet another way to surprise him and render him speechless.

They sat this way, her in his arms for a moment longer, letting the silence settle. Kate settled down, her heart rate slowing and her mind clearing, until she was finally able to attempt to go back to sleep. She shifted downward, Castle doing the same, until they were arranged comfortably; her wrapped in his arms.

It was quiet for a moment longer before Castle spoke. "Always."

"Wanna know something?" She whispered half asleep.

"Hmm?"

A small smile appeared on her lips, that one word meaning everything to them. "That was in the letter too."

* * *

**Please review!**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there!**

**Prompt: Beckett talks to their daughter the night before her last cross country race.**

**I know this is kind of an odd prompt, but I myself run cross country so I thought it was something a little different. I can also see Beckett as being a little bit crazy about their kids sports, so why not explore that a little bit?**

**Always accepting prompt ideas, so please send them in!**

**Thank you for your awesome reviews, for favoriting, and following!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She didn't know what it was, but something pulled her out of unconsciousness. She didn't know if it was a dream, or a noise, or movement from the other side of the bed, but she knew she hadn't woken naturally.

She turned to examine Castle who was still dead asleep. He was facing her, his face relaxed and breathing even. She smiled to herself; after all these years, she still couldn't get enough of him. She pushed a lock of his hair, streaked with grey, away from his forehead, the nervous wrinkles just barely noticeable. He had been up for hours, pacing the office, checking and rechecking the ranks, and performing his own pre-race rituals that he had started over the years, until he finally came to bed.

He was their daughter's biggest supporter, well behind herself, and he was just as nervous as Marley was about the next day. She had worked harder than most, and this was her final opportunity to show the entire state what she was made of. She couldn't help but look back on their daughter's cross country career. She had started at the bottom of the varsity team her freshman year, and race after race, year after year, had moved up in the ranks. She arrived at practice early, and left after the coaches. She was more dedicated than any athlete to go through the sport, and her races showed for that.

She was the number one runner on the team for three years, and ranked in the state for two. Marley went to state the year before, and had barely missed placing. It was that day that she had gone up to her mother and told her what she wanted. "I'm first next year. That title is mine."

Beckett had simply nodded, knowing that her runner would do everything she had to to reach her goal. She had her mother's determination, and her father's persistence.

It was then that Kate realized what had woken her up. She noticed it was unusually cold in the loft, the early fall air crisp, sending a chill down her spine. She slipped out of bed and into her robe and slippers to search for the source of her waking. She didn't have to go far when she saw that the patio door was cracked just enough. She padded slowly towards it, peeking outside.

"Marley, what are you doing? You should be in bed." Kate pushed the door the rest of the way open and closed the distance between herself and her daughter.

Marley sat, legs tucked under herself, covered in her varsity letterman jacket, her long curls tumbling around her face. She was staring out into the sky as if waiting for something or looking for answers. Kate sat beside her silently, waiting for her to speak.

"What if I can't do it, Mom? What if I put all of this work into these four seasons, and I choke?" She looked at her mom, eyes worried.

Kate gave her a reassuring grin, squeezing her arm gently. "I want you to think about what you told me last year at states. When you finished, you came straight to me. You marched your little spandexed butt through a creek to talk to me. And you had this look on your face that I had never seen before. You were so determined; and you told me that you were gonna do it. You said that the title was yours." She paused for a second, letting her story sink in. "Marley, I've seen how hard you've worked this year, I've been at the races, and I've seen you improve. I know that you can do this."

"I'm ranked second though."

"Oh please." Beckett rolled her eyes. "That website has no idea what it's talking about."

"I want this more than anything." Marley turned to face her mom then, biting her bottom lip; a nervous trait she had acquired from her.

"And you have it. You know how to race, Mar. You've done this before and you can do it again. I've got more faith in you than you know."

She smiled, looking down at the metals on her jacket. "Can't believe tomorrow's it. Seems like it was just my first race yesterday."

Tears blurred Kate's vision. It was sinking in that this part of their life was coming to a close. Every long car ride, every early morning, every cold, wet field that she and Castle trotted through to watch their daughter, every cow pasture, every actual live, scary cow, and every fast food lunch was now almost gone. All those things that seemed so unappealing to most were going to be missed when it was all over. Four years had flown by. She had watched her daughter grow from a small, intimidated freshman, to a confident, determined young woman; her timid demeanor replaced with confidence on the starting line. "No matter what happens, I'm so so proud of you."

"Thanks, mom." Marley smiled again, leaning in to hug her mom.

Kate met her halfway, squeezing her tightly. When she pulled back, she held onto her shoulders. "And no matter what happens tomorrow, kick ass."

"Plan on it." She wriggled her nose, a fire lit in her eyes.

"Now get to bed. You have a big day tomorrow." Kate pulled her up, leading her into the house.

When she tucked back into bed, Castle stirred. "Everything alright?"

"Just some pre-race jitters." She scooted closer to him, stealing the warmth.

"Mhm." He closed her in a hug, his breathing evening out again.

Kate lay there for a moment, listening to the rise and fall of his chest. She thought about the next morning again, thinking about their final moment as race parents, hoping they would be bringing home that state champion trophy. She smiled to herself once more letting out a content sigh. She was sad it was going to be over, but not so sad about leaving the cows to themselves.

* * *

**Please review!**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there!**

**Wow, what a busy couple of weeks! So sorry for the lack of updates and being MIA. **

**Here's another one shot. Prompt by caskettshipper3: Beckett and Castle as a couple in middle/high school. Thanks for the prompt! I chose to write them as high school seniors towards the end of the year.**

**Thank you for your amazing responses to my last one shot. So appreciated! Please send in prompts through reviews or PM.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Becks!" She heard her name before she saw the face. A typical greeting by one of her classmates as they roamed the front lawn before first bell. She waved in the general direction all while checking her email for college acceptance letters and looking to be sure the prom posters had been hung correctly.

Everyone at school called her Becks; every last one. From her teachers to her friends to the lunch lady that scanned her ID. She had been branded with the term of endearment her freshman year like most, and that was that. Now, three fourths of the way through her senior year, she was still "Becks."

But despite all of the people that used that term religiously, one individual did not; the only one out of almost two thousand people who used her real name.

"Kate!"

She went to turn to look, but a pair of hands sporting a class ring, one that she wore often, covered her eyes before she could do so.

"Guess who?" He moved close to her, whispering in her ear. The scent of something woodsy and earthy hitting her nose; she loved it.

She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips as she played his little game. "I have no idea! Give me a hint!" She tried to turn around, but she was locked up tight, blinded by a pair of hands.

"Well." He stopped for a moment, breathing out. "You know me pretty well. You come to my baseball games a lot. And." He pulled her a little closer so her back met his chest. "I really, really like kissing you."

"Hmm, this is a tough one." Kate scratched her head in mock concentration. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess Rick?"

"Wow, you're pretty good at this." He still didn't release her.

Kate shrugged. "I've had a bit of practice, you know."

All of a sudden, the lawn and early morning sunrise were revealed to her, her reward for guessing correctly. She turned to finally greet her boy, a blush pigmenting her cheeks.

There he stood, a bouquet of flowers in his hand, his baseball jersey sporting number twenty three, waiting for her reaction.

"Awe!" Was all she could say as her hands shot up to cover her mouth. She moved quickly to peck him on the lips. "For me?"

"Of course." He held the daisies out to her, prompting her to take them. "And actually, there's a question that goes along with it."

The excitement started bubbling inside of her. She knew what he was going to ask, had been expecting it for a couple of weeks. She knew they were going to go together already, that was known by everyone at school. But now, with just five days before the dance, he was finally asking her to be his date.

"Will you, Katherine Beckett, do me the honor of being my date to our senior prom?" Rick stood in front of her, his hands in his pockets, a bashful look on his face.

"I thought you'd never ask." She kissed him, lacing her fingers together around his neck. He pulled her close, a smile on his face.

They broke apart when they heard someone cat calling from across the lawn. Javi stood waiting for Lanie watching their every move. Even from where they stood, they could see him raise an eyebrow and point at them, knowing what was going on.

Kate laughed, turning back to face Rick. He pulled her close again. "So, what do you say we skip today and go somewhere more private?" His tone was suggestive, one eyebrow shooting up.

She shot him down immediately. "Can't. I have a physics test second period and a student council meeting for after prom during lunch. Plus, I'm pretty sure you have a paper due tomorrow, so you better go to the library and do. It." She poked his chest, sticking out her tongue.

"Way to be a fun sucker." All of a sudden, Rick threw Kate over his shoulder and made a break for the front door of the school.

All the while Kate was squealing, "Put me down! Rick! I swear I'm going to kill you!"

"You'll have to find time in your busy schedule to do it!" He spun around for emphasis, placing her neatly on her feet at the front door. "Well since I have free period this hour and you have to be a busy bee, I'm going to run down to the corner and grab a coffee. The usual?"

"Please?" She answered his, readjusting her sweater and checking her phone again; a nervous habit. When she was busy, like always, she constantly had to feel as though she was in complete control. "And thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful babe."

"Anything for you." He removed his baseball hat, pushing his hair back, and placing it back on his head. "Now I need to go so I can get you your coffee before your test."

"Okay, and don't be late for your class either! The last thing we need is for you to be in trouble right before prom." She pointed a finger at him; not only did she have to be on top of her own schedule, but his also.

"Me, in trouble?" He gestured to himself, a shocked expression on his face. "Never."

Kate giggled, the sarcasm dripping off of him. "Yeah, whatever." She kissed him again and poked him on the nose. "Now go. I'll see you soon."

"Love you." He started backing up to turn and head to the café on the corner of the block.

"I love you, too." She called after him, waving her fingers. She turned to go into school, clutching her books to her chest, a smile playing on her face. It was times like these that she stopped and realized how happy she was with her life. She pushed her nose into the flowers before making her way into the building to start her day.

* * *

**Please review!**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi there!**

**Prompt from Lady Allana Solo: What if Montgomery didn't die in the hanger but still killed Lockwood? ..Thanks for sending it in!**

**As always, thanks for reviewing, following and favoriting, and please send in any prompts you'd like me to write!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The shots rang out as Rick held Kate up against the squad car, doing everything in his power to calm her down. He'd never seen her so hysterical before; honestly didn't know she was capable of it. But she had just had her world turned completely upside down. She deserved to be hysterical.

But there were men not five hundred feet away that wanted her dead. So no matter how much she deserved to question and scream and retaliate, he couldn't let her. He would never be able to forgive himself if he let her go in there.

"Rick, please!"

"Shh, Kate, shh." He smoothed her hair back away from her face and cupped his other hand across her mouth, trying desperately to muffle the sobs that were shaking her body. She reached a hand up, placing it on his cheek in response. She slid down the side of the car, but Castle's arm caught her and supported her weight.

They stood this way for no more than two minutes when the air was filled with silence. The gunshots were a mere memory, and the faint sound of squealing tires weaved in and out, melding with the silence. Kate broke free of his grasp, making a break for the hanger. She wanted nothing more than to find Roy and have her questions answers; all she wanted was the truth.

Her heels echoed as she stormed in, zeroing in on where her captain lay. His face was pale, all the muscles contorted as he took shallow breaths in and out. His left hand was draped across the wound, the other still holding his firearm. "Sir."

"I'm okay. Just call an ambulance." Roy's voice was raspy, his eyes just barely open. His breaths were becoming shallower as the time ticked on.

"Castle!" Kate screamed frantically, eyes darting to the door that she had entered in. He appeared moments later, praying to God that she was okay. "Call nine one one. Now!" He did as he was told as she went into autopilot, applying pressure to the wound and surveying her surroundings. She was in another mindset; being a cop, until she heard a small voice.

"Kate."

She looked at him, barely realizing that he had said a single word. "No, you're okay." Tears stung her eyes. Seeing him like this, her mentor fighting for his life, was terrifying.

"I killed him."

"You what?" Her eyes widened at his words.

"I killed Lockwood." Roy almost attempted a smile, but winced as pain shot through his abdomen again.

Beckett breathed out, blinking back fresh tears. As frustrating and confusing as all of this new information was, she felt a huge weight being lifted off of her shoulders. One of the many ghosts of her past had been eliminated, but was replaced by the unthinkable: Montgomery was involved. "We're gonna get you out of here," was all she could say as the silence was filled with the distant sound of sirens wailing.

* * *

It had been three days since the shooting. They had had to tell the truth, parts of it. They seemingly left out the part about Roy being a renegade cop, because he had saved Kate's life. She had to repay him. If that meant lying to her co-workers, then so be it. Montgomery had made it, just barely. But he was alive and finally ready for visitors. As soon as Beckett heard the news, she knew this was her chance to finally get answers.

But when she left her apartment, she didn't, couldn't, go straight to the hospital. So there she was, at his door, relying on him to help her through this. The first time she had done anything like this in a long time. "What am I even going to say to him? He was involved with it all and I never knew. He _lied_ to me." She paced the floor, hands on her forehead; she could feel a headache coming on.

He stood off to the side, his arms folded in front of his chest. "I know, but you need to talk to him. You need to hear the whole story. You deserve to."

She stopped pacing and looked at him. "What if I'm not ready to hear it?"

"You're ready, Kate. You've been ready for a really long time." He eliminated the gap between them, pulling her into his arms.

She didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his waist. She just needed a hug. She needed him and she had no problem admitting it. "Will you go with me? Please?" She broke free from his embrace and looked him in the eyes.

"You really want me to?" Castle folded his arms again.

Kate nodded and bit her lip. She really did.

They entered the hospital, getting directions from the nurses as they went. The corridor twisted and turned, turning into different wings and rooms. Finally, when they made it to recovery, they stopped. The nurse that had been leading them addressed them both.

"Roy Montgomery is in three twenty, first door on the left. We'd appreciate only one visitor at a time, but if you're quiet, it should be okay for both of you to go in." She smiled at them before returning to her post.

"Ready?" Castle faced her, trying to soften his express. But his nerves were just as wired as hers.

"I guess so." She bit her lip and took a deep breath before pushing open the door to three twenty.

The room was all white; an unsettling antiseptic smell perfuming everything. The sounds of a heart monitor beeped every few seconds signaling a life still lived. Montgomery sat in bed, his eyes fixated on something out the window. He was alone.

"Sir." She choked out, breaking the silence.

Roy looked at then, his eyes tired, but fully aware. "It's good to see you two."

"You as well, Sir." Castle nodded in his direction. The atmosphere was tense; the questions lingering. The elephant in the room apparent to all three.

Kate sat in the chair next to the bed facing him, not wasting any time. "I have a few questions." Castle stood behind her, a supportive hand resting on her shoulder.

Montgomery looked both of them in the eye. "And I have answers."

* * *

**Please review!**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there!**

**Wow, what a crazy busy couple of weeks. Apologies for the lack of updates, but I promise I'll be posting regularly very soon. But thank you all for being so patient with me and for all your amazing reviews!**

**This prompt is from Maria: Their first time after always. Thanks for your review! Also, I'm always accepting prompts!**

**I do want to say this before you read; I found this harder than I thought it would be. When I finally sat down to write it, I remembered what an iconic scene this was and the expectation of the bedroom scene. That being said, I hope I did it justice.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Beckett, what do you want?" He stood firm, both feet planted firmly on the floor. The look on his face no more than a stone expression. She was the last person he expected to see at his door. Kate stood in the entry way, clothes soaked through and water dripping from her hair.

She couldn't help the desperation that radiated off of her, her gaze never leaving his cold eyes. She was tired of lying. "You." Wasting not another second, she closed the gap between them, bringing her lips to his in a longing, almost panicked way. They stayed this way for just a moment before she pulled back, still holding his head in her hands, their foreheads resting on the others. "I'm so sorry, Castle. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She found his lips again, but this time shorter than the first.

Castle pushed her back, catching her wrist, still keeping her close. It was then that he saw the tears streaming down her face; something he'd seen only a few times before. Now curiosity and worry flooded his mind. "What happened?"

Her eyes scanned his face, her thoughts everywhere and nowhere. She was only consumed in this moment. "He got away, and I didn't care." Her lips turned up just slightly, her eyes still locked with his, mesmerized by her closeness and willingness and eagerness. "I almost died, and all I could think about was you." Kate averted her eyes, looking at his lips, "I just want you." She leaned in again, this time hesitantly, before touching his cheek as if it were porcelain about to break under her touch. Those were the last words either of them spoke; the calm before the storm.

A crack of thunder burst through the sky before both bodies crashed up against the door, slamming it closed. Lips found lips in a frenzy of impatience, all those years of built up tension exploding just inside the door to the loft. Every missed moment, every lost opportunity, every wasted chance was un-bottled and exploded as they kissed the other.

Castle found her neck, kissing down to her collarbone as Kate clung to his shirt. Their lips met again before they both stopped. The air was quiet as he un-buttoned the top button of her blouse, revealing the small, circular scar that was the definition of _them_. It was their meeting, their fights, their annoyance, their flow. It was their relationship or lack thereof, it was anything and everything they had gone through together. It was what defined them. She guided his hand to it, placing it lightly over the wrinkled skin.

She realized how close she came to losing it all because of her stubbornness and her walls and her reservations. She didn't want to be that person anymore. She wanted to be something new, something with him. She wanted to let him in. So she accepted _them_. She let go.

She found his lips again, a lone hand on his cheek as they continued to kiss in the dim lighting of the loft. Castle looked her in the eyes, this time sensing something whimsical; a twinkle almost. They stared at each other, a smile on her face, and a look of wonder on his, before they joined hands. Her tiny fingers laced with his, guiding her to the bedroom.

He walked with her backwards, a hand on the small of her back, the other holding her neck. She continued to kiss him, letting him guide her to where she wanted to be. Castle lifted her up, and she reacted, wrapping her legs around his waist as he finished the short journey to the bedroom; he didn't want to waste any more precious time. He lowered her to the bed, their lips never parting. They had found a rhythm, a natural attraction and flow that could only surface from two people that were meant to be together.

He hovered over her, their eyes wild with desire. He had to know, had to make sure that what they were doing was okay. Because he knew if they did this, nothing would ever or could ever be the same. "You're sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything." She nodded, reaching frantically for the buttons of his shirt. She un-did each one, exposing his chest, and peppering his skin with soft kisses as she went.

He couldn't take the suspense, ripping his shirt over his head, and un-clasping his belt himself. Kate finished unbuttoning her shirt, letting it fall to the floor, as Castle shimmied his jeans and boxers off, letting them drop at the foot of the bed. She worked the waist band of her own pants down around her thighs and around her ankles before kicking them to the side and away from her.

When he returned his attention to her, he positioned himself over her again, his eyes wild with lust. He had waited so patiently for four years; letting her have her space or be their when she needed him. Now, she _wanted_ him, and he wasn't questioning it for a single second. Castle reached behind her, un-clasping her bra and working it off of her shoulders. His fingertips grazed her body, first at her collarbones, and soon trailing downwards to her exposed chest. He pleasured her, his hands drawing circles on her breasts, his lips focused on her neck. She breathed out heavily, her head falling back as he continued his actions. She wrapped her arms around to his back, pulling him to her. Her fingertips grazed his back, working up and down his spine and getting caught in his hair. He couldn't help the goose bumps that raised up on the exposed skin of his back; having her so close was better than he had ever imagined.

Slowly, he lowered himself closer to. They broke apart, their eyes meeting. Their pupils dilated and breaths heavy, their animalistic desires just barely contained. They were both completely exposed to the other, no more secrets or guards. This was a new beginning, this was it. Neither had to say a word; it was as if they were connected to each other on a different level than most. They knew what the other was thinking or needed or wanted. Now, they both craved the same thing.

Finally, he was one with her and her one with him. They moved with such fluidity as the tension melted away, leaving a raw and passionate love. Their desire for one another eminent as moans escaped them, lips still crashing together.

Castle moved inside of her, as she let out a breathy moan in response. She never let her hands break contact with him, resting them on his chest or lightly on his cheek. He couldn't help the cry that forced its way past his teeth. Neither had felt so strongly for another in their entire existence. This was purely passion. This was love; an unconditional, absolute, unrestricted hunger for the other that neither had felt until now.

They continued like this well into the early hours of the next day. Both were greedy and hungry and eager, wanting to experience this for as long as possible. They had waited too long to feel like this, and now neither knew if they ever wanted to stop; they wanted to feel this way for eternity. Finally, they crashed to the bed, this time, conforming their bodies together. He wrapped her up in his embrace and she burrowed close to him. Their legs tangled under the covers, their bodies as close as humanly possible. He ran a hand through her hair as she drew small circles on his chest, the air silent between them, until they fell unconscious in each other's arms. And in that moment, and the ones preceding, everything changed.

* * *

**Please review!**

**xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi there!**

**I have another one shot for you, this one coming from PenguinsPenguinsPenguins: A Killshot continuation scene of her breakdown after she tells the paramedic to take the lady and runs to the other room. Castle goes after her and sees the bandages on her arms for the first time while he's comforting her. Thank you for sending this and the others!**

**Thank you for all your amazing reviews, they are so nice to read. If you have prompts you'd like to see, feel free to send them in! Also, for those of you who have sent in prompts, I will be doing them all shortly.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Just go, get her out of here, go!" She could barely keep it together as she turned from the victim and ran. She couldn't distinguish Emily's terror from her own. Emily had been shot at; she had been shot at. Emily was alive; she was alive. Emily would have to live with this fear and trauma and pain; she was living it.

Panic sparked deep within her, rising into her chest, choking and crushing her. She pulled her gloves off as she ran, trying desperately to calm herself down. She couldn't do this right now, not here. Not with him watching her.

"Beckett!"

No. She could feel her breathing becoming rigid as tears pricked at her eyes. _No, no, no. Don't do this. You're fine. _Was all she could think as she continued to search for somewhere safe to go.

"Kate?"

She couldn't turn around. She couldn't respond. She went for the first door she saw, she had to get away. Employees only. She swung it open, making sure no one saw her enter and that it was closed behind her. She just needed a minute. She just needed to get away and be alone for one minute to let herself breathe. She was stronger than this.

But it didn't go away. The panic turned to fire as the walls closed in around her. And where the fire danced around her, ice swept over just as quickly. Everything inside of her was at war making it hard to determine what was real and what wasn't. Her chest was heavy and her head was pounding as her limbs tingled with every gesture. The shear horror of it all came crashing back, making her anxiety spiral out of control. Kate ripped off her coat, desperately trying to put out the fire and melt the ice. She soon found her gun and her badge, her armor, being tossed in the pile on the floor as a last ditch effort to expel herself of any reminder of her trauma. She was naked without it, but since the shooting, she was naked with it also.

But the weight in her chest persisted. She pressed her palms into the wall in front of her, her breathing mixing with whimpers as the hallway started spinning. She was frantic now, knowing she had no control over anything that was happening; she was powerless. She leaned her back against the far wall, her whimpers being replaced by sobs as tears streamed down her face. It was just too much for her to handle; she wasn't strong enough.

Kate rubbed her forehead as a last ditch effort to calm herself down, but the bandage on her arm brought all the memories back from the night before, the alcohol, the coffee table, the gun, sending her into a state of terror. She didn't want to think of the shooting, but no matter how hard she tried not to think of it, it was always there. The corners of her vision started to blur as she slid down the wall and into a pile on the floor. The blurriness turned to black spots until his voice heightened her awareness enough for her to see straight.

"Kate?"

She could hear the door close behind him. He was coming and he was going to see her like this. But it was no use trying to hide what was happening. So she sat on the floor, sobbing and taking gasps of air frantically, letting it consume her.

"Kate?" He was there now, standing over her.

"Castle." She choked out as he hurried to her side. She sat there, her back to the wall and her head leaned back, eyes closed.

"Oh, God." He squatted down next to her, hesitant at first, not knowing how she would react. But he couldn't let her sit on the floor sobbing, so he gathered her in his arms. "You're okay. You're safe, Kate."

She crumbled into him, allowing him to hold her, allowing him to be there for her and be her sanity and control while she couldn't. She could barely hold it together, still, her tears staining his dress shirt. She buried her face deeper, trying to muffle the sounds that were escaping her lips. She just wanted this to go away.

He rubbed her back as she cried, trying to console her in any way he could. "It's okay, shh. You're safe, I promise."

Eventually, she could feel herself regaining control. She breathed in and out slowly a few times, still shaky, but able to process her thoughts. She sat there in his arms, eyes closed, until he spoke again.

"What happened?" He noticed the bandage wrapped around her entire forearm. He had no knowledge of what could have happened to her.

Kate sat straight again, her back against the wall. "Nothing." She averted her eyes from his.

"Kate, what happened to your arm?" He looked her dead in the eye, not taking nothing for an answer.

She was so embarrassed that she couldn't even look at him. She picked a spot on the floor, focused on her breathing, and talked slowly. "Last night, I was drinking, a lot." She chewed the inside of her cheek before continuing. "And I was drunk, like really drunk." She could feel the heat in her cheeks as she spoke. "And I heard a car horn or something. I don't know what it was now that I think about it. But I freaked. I flipped my coffee table and it shattered all over the place." She rubbed her forehead trying not to get emotional again. "And I must have closed the blinds because it got dark, and I couldn't help but think that the sniper was coming for me. So I saw my gun on the ground and I dove for it and cut my arm on the glass from the coffee table. God, I'm so stupid."

Absentmindedly, his hand found her knee. "Kate, it's not stupid."

"Yes it is, Castle. I'm pathetic! Look at me right now!" She raised her voice slightly before it returned to normal. "I can't even do my job properly anymore. It's embarrassing."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You have no control over this, and it's not your fault." He shook his head, signifying what he was saying. He couldn't help but push a stray lock of hair behind her ear that had fallen out of place. "It's okay to not be strong all the time. You're human."

She felt the tears coming again. "I just want this to go away."

"I can't promise you that this is going to be easy or that it's going to be okay right away. But I promise you that no matter what, I'm going to be here. As long as you need me, I'll be here." He never broke his gaze from hers as he spoke, his words truer than she realized. He wanted to be there for her and he wanted to be the one that she went to when need be.

She nodded just a little, "Thank you."

"Always." He gave her a half smile, rubbing his hand up and down her upper leg where he had let it lay before. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "Let's get you out of here, okay? I'll tell the boys that you needed the rest of the day, and we can go back to my place and just relax."

She took another deep breath. "Okay, that sounds," She paused for a moment, "nice." And she meant it. She wanted to feel safe, and she felt that way with him.

"Okay." He stood, extending his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her to her feet quickly, reaching down to get her things. They made their way back to the door, Castle's hand on the small of her back. He couldn't help but think that maybe they were finally getting somewhere; just maybe.

* * *

**Please review!**

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there!**

**First, Happy Easter! I hope everyone has an awesome holiday!**

**Second, here's another one shot; prompt by lyndzwaterfall: Kate is Alexis' mom, and the boys don't know she has a daughter until the first episode when Alexis is at the precinct after Castle is questioned. This is extremely AU, but definitely a fun one. I tried staying as close to their season one characters as possible, so I hope you get a kick out of it!**

**Please send in your prompts! All prompts I already have will get done as I have time. Also, thank you for all your amazing reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello, father." Alexis crossed her arms as he approached from holding. She raised an eyebrow, the parental roles reversed.

Rick strode up to Alexis and slung his arm around her shoulder, his smile smug. "Hello, daughter." Alexis hugged him, not being able to hold in a smile.

"I thought mom told you to stay out of trouble. You know how she likes to keep her work and her private life separate." Alexis couldn't help but scold him.

"When have I ever listened to your mother?" He pursed his lips at her.

She ignored him, going on to her next question. "I thought you said you were out of your cop phase, considering." Alexis rolled her eyes and returned her gaze to her father who still had his arm around her.

"Well sometimes I can't leave well enough alone. Besides, it's fun playing cop." _And being with a cop. _He didn't voice that last phrase, but thought it just the same.

"You know this isn't helping with the whole 'discrete' thing, remember?" Alexis glanced at Kate who was standing across the bullpen from them, and then back at her dad.

"No one knows, Alexis. Besides, she had to. Your mother or not, I got carried away. But what's the fun in behaving?"

"You wouldn't know." Alexis shrugged out of his hold when she saw Beckett approaching.

"What are you still doing here?" Beckett rounded the corner, her eyes wide at the sight of Castle, and her eyes growing bigger still when she noticed Alexis standing in the middle of the precinct. She could see Espo and Ryan coming from the other direction.

"Hello, mother." Alexis raised an eyebrow at Kate.

"Hi, hun." Kate smiled at her daughter, still keeping an eye on the boys.

"I can't believe you actually cuffed him! Did he cry?"

Before she could answer, the boys approached and were standing next to them. Espo had heard their exchange, and his curiosity got the best of him. "Hun? Didn't you just meet her?"

"No." Beckett cleared her throat. She hadn't planned on telling them about her daughter in this way. Frankly, she hadn't planned on telling them any time soon. It wasn't that she didn't love Alexis, because she did, so much. And it wasn't that she regretted it, you could never regret your child. And it wasn't even that she didn't love him, because she did. They were just too different for each other. But it _was_ hard enough making it in this line of work as a female, and being a single mother with joint custody and only seeing your daughter on the weekends opened up a whole new can of worms. A can that she just didn't want to open right now. But, it was now or never. She took a deep breath before revealing her secret. "Espo, Ryan, Alexis is my daughter."

There was silence for a moment before the two looked at each other. Ryan snorted sending them both into hysterics. "Very funny, Beckett!"

"Yeah, come on Beckett. You've never been any good at practical jokes, and this isn't even a good one!" Espo was bent over his desk clutching his side from laughter.

"I'm not kidding guys." She looked at the ground before pulling Alexis to her side. Alexis simultaneously put her arms around Kate.

Both men stopped laughing when she did this. They looked at Beckett and then to Alexis, over to Castle and back to Beckett, straightening up immediately. "Oh shit."

"Ever notice how I don't work weekends?"

Espo and Ryan stood stiff as boards, their jaws on the floor. They nodded in unison.

"And how I have most holidays off?"

Again, they nodded.

"And those phone calls I take privately?"

"Yup."

"And personal days and vacations in the summer."

"Mhmm."

"I didn't tell you guys because I didn't know how you would react."

"You mean to tell me that you two. And now you have. And you didn't. And now they're. But."

"Espo! Yes, Alexis is our daughter." She gestured to herself and Castle, trying to get it through their heads that she, in fact, had a daughter with Richard Castle the novelist.

"But I thought you were just a fan?" Ryan wrinkled his brow trying to put the pieces together.

"Who do you think got him to start writing?" She smirked and glanced at Castle who was standing against the wall behind them, watching the show unfold.

"So you were like an item?" Espo pointed at the two of them.

She nodded. "Yeah, sixteen years ago. And then we had Alexis, and we fell apart after that. But we maintain a relationship for her." She held Alexis closer.

"You're a mom?" Ryan raised his voice, still not convinced.

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" Beckett pointed a finger over her mouth to shush him. They were taking this weirdly.

"You're not a redhead though."

"Have you seen his mother?" Her brow arched involuntarily.

"No."

"That explains it."

"So you two _didn't_ just meet?" Ryan again had his eyebrows and forehead scrunched together, trying to piece it all together.

"Nope."

"Then why did you cuff him? Why didn't you just talk to him or bring him in without the cuffs?"

"I can answer that one." Alexis stepped up, looking at her dad, who had yet to comment, and back to her mom. She raised an eyebrow, something both of her parents did. "What's the fun in that?"

Espo and Ryan exchanged a look again. "Yup, she's your daughter."

"Wow, I had no idea!" Beckett rolled her eyes, throwing her hands in the air; the sarcasm was practically shooting off of her. She changed the subject quickly. "Enough about my personal life, don't you two have paperwork to do?"

"Yeah." Both men said together, sensing story time was just about over. They turned to give the three some privacy.

"I should get back to work. I'll see you tomorrow at my place, okay?" She said facing the redhead.

"I'll be there at four like always." Alexis smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Okay, make sure you study tonight so we can chat tomorrow night."

"I will." Alexis smiled at her mom.

"Love you."

"Love you more." She hugged her mom before wondering down the hall to wait for her dad who was still standing against the wall quietly. Kate turned around to look at him once Alexis was out of sight. "What?"

"You didn't have to tell them, you know." He had his arms folded over his chest.

"I know, I wanted to." She crossed her arms as well, mirroring him.

He stepped close to her, his voice a whisper. "Maybe you'd _want _to come over later?"

"Get the hell out." Beckett rolled her eyes and pointed to where Alexis had wandered off to. She couldn't help but smile, though as he threw his arms up in protest.

"Kidding. Kinda." He backed up and waved over his shoulder. "Bye, Kate."

She turned, biting her lip. He really was a jackass.

* * *

**Please review!**

**xoxo**


End file.
